fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alice Kuroba
|idol-school = Polaris Academy|idol-basic-coord = Purple Galaxy Coord|sing = Yuna from StarAnis}}Alice Kuroba (黒羽 アリス Kuroba Arisu) is a student of Polaris Academy, and one of the eight main characters in Aikatsu: Galaxy!. She is a cool type idol who mainly uses the brand Mysterious Wonderland. She was ranked 6th in the Polaris Office New Members Election. She is in the Cool Group. Personality Alice is a very curious- and in turn, very mysterious but happy-go-lucky, girl. Whenever she finds something interesting going on in her Aikatsu, whether it be an audition or a problem that any of her friends are having, Alice will always find a way to help out. She is also very imaginative, and is sometimes seen, when it's warm outside, relaxing on a bench and daydreaming. Appearance Alice has thick, medium-length black hair. She is usually seen wearing a red headband that has a small red ribbon at the end of it in her hair. She has dark purple eyes. Chronology Sweet Mysteries She and Madeline are shown to be close friends from the very beginning, most likely due to their similar personalities, and the fact that Madeline has been shown to have given her special access to the Madeline Palace, which is very rare among the student body of Polaris Academy. The two, do to their close bond, were asked to perform at the Sweet Mystery fashion show, a fashion show that presents both Gothic and Sweet clothing in one performance in order to combine the appeal of both styles. They both accept the offer and begin discussing what to wear so that they can show off both gothic and sweet appeal. Alice then suggests that they wear something from Mysterious Wonderland, a band famous for that exact trait. They look through some of the coords of the brand, settling on the Sweet Dreams coord for Madeline and the Good Dreams coord for Alice. With their coords chosen for the fashion show, they go on stage and perform a fashion show modified version of Tarte Tatin. Relationships * Madeline Sycamore Alice is a close friend of Madeline's and has evidently been so for a very long time. It is believed that what caused their friendship beyond their initial meeting was their similar personalities, both having very mysterious and "cute" (Alice having this trait to some extent) personalities. In episode 41, it is revealed that she and Alice became friends because Madeline's father allowed her to go out into Polaris Academy's courtyard and see the cherry blossoms, Alice accidentally bumped into Madeline while she was walking along and their meeting caused a great friendship from there. Etymology Alice (アリス) is a popular English name. Alice is the main character of Alice and Wonderland, who her personality is similar to, and the story relates to Mysterious Wonderland's theme of "cute and curious." Kuroba (黒羽) Kuroba means "black wing". Alice was originally intended to have a much creepier character, using the brand Loli Gothic instead of Mysterious Wonderland. The idea was scrapped because it felt overdone, but the surname for her was kept. Trivia * Sign: Capicorn * Favorite Food: Pumpkin Pie * Least Favorite Food: Shrimp * Special Skill: Painting Category:User: SingMeloetta Category:Aikatsu! Galaxy Category:Cool Idols Category:Idols Category:SingCharacters Category:SingIdols Category:Aikatsu: Idol Festival! Category:Sweetgems Members